Atomic Adept Spells
'Atomic Adept Spell List' 1st Level Spells: Cherenkov Radiation (G2), corrosive touch (UM) 2nd Level Spells: Atomic Immolation (G2), radiation magnet (G2), summon slag (G2) 3rd Level Spells: Absorb radiation (G2), Arcane Decay (G2), daylight, hazard shield (G2), stinking cloud, transfer radiation (G2), wall of nausea (ACG) 4th Level Spells: Atomic fire (G2), confusion, radiation sponge (G2), radioactive golem (G2) 5th Level Spells: Core containment (G2), fusion body (G2) 6th Level Spells: Atomic flash (G2), Greater Arcane Decay (G2) 'Atomic Adept Spells '(New Gonzo 2 Spells) Arcane Decay SCHOOL transmutation; LEVEL atomic adept 3 CASTING TIME '''1 standard action '''COMPONENTS S RANGE medium (100 ft. + 10 ft./level) TARGET or Area one spellcaster, creature, object, or spell-effect DURATION instantaneous SAVING THROW none; SPELL RESISTANCE no This spell functions as dispel magic save that it converts magical energy into radiation. When used to dispel an active spell effect on a creature that creature gains 10 rads per caster level of the dispelled spell. When used to counterspell a spell the original caster gains 10 rads per caster level of the dispelled spell, when used to suppress a magic item it emits 10 rads for each of its caster levels while suppressed. If used to dispel an active spell effect then the spell effect becomes an irradiated zone with a radius of 5 feet per spell level, or the spell’s area, whichever is greater. Atomic Fire SCHOOL evocation; LEVEL atomic adept 4 CASTING TIME 1 standard action COMPONENTS S RANGE long (400 ft. + 40 ft./level) Area 20-ft.-radius spread DURATION instantaneous SAVING THROW Reflex half; SPELL RESISTANCE yes You conjure a giant ball of radioactive energy that combusts anything it comes into contact with. Creatures struck by the ball gains 5 x your caster level in rads, and 1d4 (radiation?) damage per caster level (maximum 10d4). A creature that fails the Ref ex save is on f ire for a number of rounds equal to your caster level. This f ire may be put out in a mundane fashion. Additionally, for each round that the creature is on fire the creature gains 5 x your caster level in rads at the end of their turn. Atomic Flash SCHOOL evocation light; LEVEL atomic adept 6 CASTING TIME 1 standard action COMPONENTS S RANGE 1 mile (light) 30 ft (rads) centered on you DURATION 1 round per 2 caster levels SAVING THROW Fortitude partial; SPELL RESISTANCE no As per daylight though with a 1 mile radius. This lasts for 1 round per 2 caster levels. Creatures within 30 feet of the spell’s caster takes 500 rads per 5 caster levels. Atomic Immolation SCHOOL evocation; LEVEL atomic adept 2 CASTING TIME 1 standard action COMPONENTS S RANGE long (400 ft. + 40 ft./level) TARGET one creature DURATION instantaneous SAVING THROW Fortitude half; SPELL RESISTANCE Yes You immolate a creature in a pillar of radioactive energy. The creature takes 10 x your caster level in rads if it fails the Fortitude save. If they make the Fortitude save they take half that value. Absorb Radiation SCHOOL transmutation; LEVEL atomic adept 3 CASTING TIME 1 standard action COMPONENTS S RANGE touch TARGET one creature touched DURATION instantaneous SAVING THROW none; SPELL RESISTANCE yes The caster of this cures 200 x their caster level in rads from their target but the caster receives rads equal to half the value they cure. Cherenkov Radiation SCHOOL abjuration; LEVEL atomic adept 1 CASTING TIME 1 standard action COMPONENTS S RANGE personal TARGET you DURATION 1 round/level You glow with an eerie blue light (as per a torch) for the duration of this effect. Any creature striking you with its body or a hand-held weapon deals normal damage, but at the same time the attacker takes 1d6x10 rads. If the attacker has spell resistance, it applies to this effect. Creatures wielding melee weapons with reach are not subject to this damage if they attack you. Core Containment SCHOOL abjuration; LEVEL atomic adept 5 CASTING TIME 1 standard action COMPONENTS S RANGE touch TARGET one creature touched DURATION 1 round per 2 caster levels SAVING THROW none; SPELL RESISTANCE no The creature cannot gain rads for the duration of the spell. In addition, they gain a +2 armor bonus to their AC for the duration as well. Fusion Body SCHOOL transmutation (polymorph); LEVEL atomic adept 5 CASTING TIME 1 standard action COMPONENTS S RANGE personal DURATION 1 round per 2 caster levels (D) SAVING THROW none; SPELL RESISTANCE no You convert your body to pure atomic energy, unlocking the power of the atom. You shed a brilliant blue light like a torch. You become incorporeal, immune to critical hits and gain a fly speed of 120 feet, with good maneuverability. You, and all creatures who are within 40 feet of you at any point during your turn take 10 rads per caster level. Greater Arcane Decay SCHOOL transmutation; LEVEL atomic adept 6 TARGET OR AREA TARGET OR AREA one spellcaster, creature, or object; or a 20-ft.-radius burst This spell functions as arcane decay save that it functions as greater dispel magic. When dispelling multiple spell affects only the spell with the highest caster level applies rads to the caster. Hazard Shield SCHOOL abjuration; LEVEL atomic adept 3 CASTING TIME 1 standard action COMPONENTS S RANGE touch Targets one creature touched DURATION 1 round per level SAVING THROW none; SPELL RESISTANCE yes The creature is treated as if they had a shield with 9 AC for the purpose of lowering the number of rads (see “resisting rads” above) they get for the duration of this spell. In addition, they gain a +2 armor bonus to their AC. Radiation Magnet SCHOOL necromancy curse; LEVEL atomic adept 2 CASTING TIME 1 standard action COMPONENTS S RANGE touch DURATION 1 round SAVING THROW none; SPELL RESISTANCE yes Until the end of the caster’s next turn the creature who is subject to this spell takes twice the amount of radiation they would normally take from any radiation-imparting spell or ability. Radiation Sponge SCHOOL conjuration (healing); LEVEL atomic adept 4 CASTING TIME 1 standard action COMPONENTS S RANGE long (400 ft. + 40 ft./level) TARGET one creature or zone of a single irradiated zone DURATION instantaneous SAVING THROW none; SPELL RESISTANCE yes The caster of this cures 500 x their caster level in rads from their target or removes one irradiated zone. Radioactive Golem SCHOOL conjuration (summoning); LEVEL atomic adept 4 CASTING TIME 1 round COMPONENTS S RANGE close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) EFFECT one summoned creature DURATION 5 rounds SAVING THROW none; SPELL RESISTANCE no This spell functions as summon monster IV though it only summons a radioactive golem (see below). This creature is further modified in that it is constantly affected by a cherenkov radiation spell (using your caster level). At the end of its 5th turn, the radioactive golem detonates. This functions as per the dirty bomb class feature of the atomic adept and uses the caster’s caster level as their atomic adept level (or their atomic adept level). Unlike the class feature, this does not impart any rads to the caster. Summon Slag SCHOOL conjuration (summoning); LEVEL atomic adept 2 CASTING TIME 1 standard action COMPONENTS S RANGE close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) EFFECT one summoned creature DURATION 1 round/level SAVING THROW none; SPELL RESISTANCE no This spell functions as summon monster II though it only summons an amoeba swarm (Bestiary 2). This swarm is further modified in that it is constantly affected by a cherenkov radiation spell (using your caster level) and it deals radiation damage rather than acid damage. Transfer Radiation SCHOOL necromancy; LEVEL atomic adept 3 CASTING TIME 1 standard action COMPONENTS S RANGE long (400 ft. + 40 ft./level) TARGETS one primary target, plus one secondary target which must be within 30 ft. of the primary target. DURATION instantaneous SAVING THROW Will negates; SPELL RESISTANCE yes The two creatures targeted with this spell exchange up to 100 x your caster level in rads. For this to work, both creatures must fail the Will save against this spell. If one creature has less than the maximum value, they exchange all of their rads for whatever value the other creature has.